King Of The World
by cole 1238
Summary: When Ashley gets thrown into an unfair match, she meets a certain superstar who will do anything and everything to protect her. But Bischoff wants to do anything he can to get even with Y2J.
1. Chapter 1: Ashley's Hell

King Of The World

* * *

Mickie James gave her friend a worried look. "I can't believe that Bishchoff would put you through this shit!" She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "I mean all you did was stand up to him, and he had the nerve to put you in a match against the most dangerous and unpredictable man in Raw, against The Big Red Monster Kane! You could be seriously injured out there!"

Ashley gave her friend a confident look, but she could not hide the fact that she was anything but confident as she sighed heavily. "It may be a very unfair match, and the odds are most definitely against me however, she smiled at Mickie, Kane is a guy and like any guy he has a weak spot and that is how I intend to pull off the upset."

"Assuming you can even get that close to him", Mickie retorted. "Plus to make matters worst your going to be out there alone tonight, since Bishchoff told every superstar and diva on this roster that if they tried to help you, they will be fired, and unfortunately that includes me!" She moaned as The Punk Diva gave her a smirk, which made Mickie want to smack her upside the face.

"Than someone who isn't part of this brand should help me" Ashley pointed out. She began stretching and did some other workouts. "Besides you never know who might show up tonight."

"You don't really believe that do you?" Mickie asked. She began to wonder if Ashley was just trying to comfort herself with the idea that someone from the crowd was going to stand up against Kane.

"Of course i do!" The Punk Diva gave Mickie a hug and winked at her. "Wish me luck though, I'm still going to need it." Ashley gave Mickie one last hug before walking out of the diva's locker room. She was already dressed in her ring attire and she straightened up her cap a little bit. Reality finally struck the punk diva as she felt hot tears running down her cheeks. She quickly wiped her tears away and kept walking towards gorilla position.

"Oh don't cry, why don't you save that for when Kane wipes the ring with you?" Candice laughed as she shoved Ashley to the floor. "Hey Torrie do you think this bitch deserves our pity?"

The Boise Blonde Diva gave Ashley an evil look. "Hell no!" She tried her best to give a friendly smile to the punk diva. "But she does deserve a beating from us before she faces Kane. What do you think Victoria?"

The Brunette Diva nodded in approval. "That would be the biggest favor we have ever done for her since her arrival here a month ago."

"Whats going on here?" Stephenie asked. Although she may not be in charge of Raw, but since she is the daughter of Vince McMahon the other divas knew better not to cross her.

Candice helped Ashley up from the floor. "Nothing Ashley here just fell and we were helping her back up."

"Is this true Miss Massaro?" Stephine asked, staring at her.

"Yes Ma'am" Ashley tried her best to resist the urge to punch Candice in the face.

Stephine glared at Candice but decided to put on her best fake smile. "Alright than, but Miss Massaro, you have a match that I'm not particularly thrilled with but rules are rules. You should get ready for it even if it is unfair."

"Yes Ma'am!" Ashley brushed Candice's arm off her shoulder and ran towards gorilla position. She looked back in the direction of Candice who mouthed the words _This isn't over bitch!

* * *

_ Stephine shoved her forehead against Candice's forehead. "Leave that poor girl alone, or you're going to have to deal with me, do we understand each other?"

"Maybe we do and maybe we don't, but just to let you know, you don't really have any real authority here, so i suggest you get out of my face before Torrie, Victoria, and myself do something that your going to regret" Candice smiled threateningly.

Stephine knew that Candice had just won the battle but she was not going to let Candice win the war. "Watch it bitch or in time i may do something that you and your cohearts are really going to regret" She gave Candice a smile before walking away, which plainly meant "_I may not have any real authority here but i do a great job at persuading certain people._"

* * *

Ashley sighed as she waited for her music to play. _I can't be crying not now._ She tried her best to put on a smile but she didn't think she was going to be able to fool anyone. Her music started playing _you better hold on tight cause I'm gonna love you nice... _The Punk Diva made her way down the ramp high fiving some of the fans as she made her way into the ring.

A few seconds later eerie sounding music filled the stadium up as Kane made his way into the ring ignoring the fans and their booing of him. "Don't worry little girl, all I'm going to do is choke slam you through this ring!" he laughed as he climbed into the ring. All Ashley could do was lean against the ring post and wait for this match to start.

* * *

This is my first fic tell me what you think and let me know if you want me to continue, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Raw is Y2J

King Of The World

* * *

all the characters belong to wwe

* * *

"Are you ready to go to hell, little girl?" Kane asked with a twisted smile on his face. He could see the fear in Ashley's eyes but was somewhat surprised that she wasn't backing down.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but since my arrival here, my life has been nothing but hell!" Ashley noticed that her eyes were beginning to water up again and she had no intention on trying to hide it. "I haven't been so scared in my whole fucking life! Just get it over with and choke slam me, you ugly ass clown!"

Kane was surprised by her sudden outburst but slowly walked closer to her. "Be careful what you wish for" he hissed. The Big Red Monster grabbed her throat and raised her with little trouble. "I'll put you out of your misery soon enough" he snickered as he glanced up at Ashley.

The Punk Diva felt herself losing conciseness and wished Kane would just shut up and slam her back into the ring. _This is it, I hope i can still walk after this _she thought to herself.

Kane was about to slam her back into the ring but he noticed that the lights in the stadium were flickering and the whole arena went black. The titron had a message on it, _Raw Is Y2J! _The stadium lights came back on and the fans began to cheer as a certain song began filling the arena. _I'm the king of this world... _

Chris Jericho ran down the ramp causing all the fans to chant Y2J. Before Kane could react Chris decided to do the code breaker on him, causing The Big Red Monster to fall to the ring, and afterwords Y2J decided that for his actions Kane deserved The Walls of Jericho_. _This caused Kane to not only scream out in pain but also caused him to tap out.

Chris decided that Kane had enough and he walked over to were Ashley was resting against the ring post. "Are you alright?" he asked.

The Punk Diva blushed but was able to nod her head. "Yea I'm alright, thanks to you" Ashley noticed that Chris was a long blonde haired Canadian with a clean shaven face, and a very toned body. "My name is Ashley Massaro" she smiled nervously.

"My name is Chris Jericho, and even though we could have met in better circumstances, it's still very nice to meet someone as beautiful as you" he smiled which caused Ashley's heart to beat faster.

"I need to go to the diva's locker room and get freshened up a bit" Ashley looked at her savior and smiled. "Could you come with me please?" she asked. "I'm still a little bit light headed from getting choked out by Kane."

Chris nodded at her. "I'd be happy to accompany you." He lifted the ring ropes so Ashley could get out of the ring easier, and he rolled out of the ring behind her.

Y2J and The Punk Diva made their way backstage where they were met by Mickie James. "Oh thank goodness your alright! she gave Ashley a hug and she was only to eager to accept. "I'll take her to the diva's locker room so she can get changed."

"Sounds like a good idea to me" Chris agreed. He kissed Ashley on the cheek before walking off in the direction of Bischoff's office.

Ashley's face became a very dark red color. _"I can't believe he kissed me on the cheek, i would have accepted one on the lips!" _She made a pouty face but waved in the direction of Jericho. "I'll see you later then?"

Chris glanced back at her. "If you want we can hang out later on tonight."

"I look forward to it!" Ashley smiled. She and Mickie headed into the diva's locker room. "I'd be seriously injured if Chris hadn't have saved me when he did."

Mickie gave her a worried glance. "Just be careful, around him. Chris may seem like a cool guy but he is just an egocentric jerk who only thinks about himself!"

* * *

Chris barged through the General Manager's door and walked over to Bischoff's desk. "What are you doing barging into my office like this? I could have you fired!"

Y2J smirked at how hot headed Bischoff was getting. "Shut the hell up Erick, you won't fire me because I'm good for the wwe universe and what is good for the wwe universe is sure as hell good for this brand."

Bischoff smiled at Jericho. "You have a point as much as i hate to admit it" he grumbled. "Just get the fuck out of my office!" He pointed towards the door and glared at Chris.

"I'm glad we're on the same page Erick!" Chris smiled as he exited Bischoff's office.

Bischoff rolled his eyes and sighed. _"He is going to drive me insane unless I do something, and I have a few good ideas" _he thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Love

King Of The World

* * *

Mickie and Ashley decided to hit the gym before the starting of the show.

"Well look who it is?" They turned around to see Candice and her other two members smirking at them. "So Ashley, how does it feel being used by the guy who just saved your sorry ass last week?" she laughed.

Ashley tried her hardest to keep her emotions in check but it was no use. She ran towards Candice and slammed her against the wall. "You don't know him like i do, so i suggest you shut the fuck up you bitch!" Before Ashley could punch Candice in the face, Mickie quickly ran over to her and stopped her.

"She isn't worth your time Ash, let it go" she said softly as she led The Punk Diva into the gym room.

Candice glared at Ashley and Mickie. "Yea you better keep that punk princess bitch away from me unless she wants her ass kicked!" she smirked.

* * *

Chris's POV:

I couldn't wait to spend some time with Ashley, after just saving and meeting her, I've just developed strong feelings for her. I was wanting to work out before the show started. "Hey Chris, how are you?" I shifted my head in the direction of the voice and glanced at The Extreme Enigma.

"Hey Jeff, I'm doing fine." I high fived him. "You?"

Jeff shrugged and gave me a goofy smile. "Oh you know living my life, and giving twist of fates to people" He gave me a serious look for some reason. "Thanks for saving Ashley, bro."

I gave him a weird look. "Are you two together or something?" Oh crap that would be bad if they were, and to think that she let me kiss her, even if it was on just the cheeks!

"Oh no man, we aren't together, but she is like a younger sister to me" he stated with a smile.

I sighed with relief. "Good, because I have strong feelings for her, and it's not just because i saved her. It's more than that, she is beautiful, smart, strong, and just fun to be around!"

Jeff gave me a concerned look. "Be careful Chris. She has already had her heart broken by Randy about a month ago." He sighed heavily. "Oh and my girlfriend is a real close friend of Ashley's, and she will have no problem kicking your ass if you hurt her."

I smirked and nodded. "Mickie James, yea I would let her kick my ass too."

The Rainbow Haired Warrior laughed at this. "It was nice talking with you Chris, but i have some things to take care of before Raw starts." He gave me a pat on my shoulder before walking away.

* * *

Ashley had just finished her workouts and was waiting for Mickie to finish. "Hey Mick?" she asked.

Mickie finished her last workout and smiled as she glanced at Ashley. "What is it Ash?"

"I was just wondering what you meant when you called Chris an egocentric jerk who only cares for himself?" Ashley looked at her with a puzzled look on her face.

Mickie rolled her eyes but looked up at Ashley. "When Chris left the WWE five months ago, he was a self centered jerk, but last week when he saved you, I saw a change in him, but I wasn't ready to admit it yet." She sat up from the bench and gave Ashley a hug. "Listen, if you feel like going out with Chris, than I can't do anything to stop you."

The Punk Diva had a depressed look on her face. "Would you have a problem if I asked you and Jeff to come with Chris and I? she asked.

"Like a double date? I'd have to ask Jeff but that sounds like a plan to me!" Mickie giggled. "You should talk to him but I'm sure that he will say yes" she said with a confident smile.

"What makes you so sure?" Ashley asked. "I honestly don't know how he even feels about me!"

Mickie smirked at her. "What do you think Ash? He wouldn't have saved you if he didn't have feelings for you!" She playfully smacked Ashley on the forehead.

Ashley poked Mickie in the gut. "You're right, I hope I do get the chance to talk to him before our matches come up."

"Talk to who?" Chris asked. Y2J hugged Mickie and kissed Ashley on the lips, which caused The Punk Diva to blush. "I wanted to spend time with you before the starting of Raw.

"Chris, after the show do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Mickie asked.

Y2J put his hand through his long hair and smiled. "Yes, I'd love that a lot." He glanced over at Mickie. "You and Jeff are coming with us making this a double date, am i right?"

Ashley and Mickie looked at each other and than stared at Chris. "You got it!" They both laughed in unison.

Chris chuckled at their silliness. "You two are way too much." he began lifting weights and doing some other exercises. "I'm going to be working out for a while, so I'll see both of you when Raw starts."

Mickie smiled at Chris before walking out of the gym room, with Ashley following not to far behind. "See you later baby!" The Punk Diva smiled as she began to french kiss Y2J. Mickie walked back into the gym room and dragged Ashley away from him.

"You'll have plenty of time to spend with your Romeo later on after the show, but he needs to work out right now." she giggled. Mickie winked at Chris before she and Ashley walked out of the gym room.

"See you in a bit darling!" Ashley called out.

Chris smiled to himself and continued working out. _See you in a bit baby, I love you lots, and I will do anything and everything to protect you._


End file.
